


Children

by Roritopopito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Draco, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito
Summary: Невилл не ревновал или что-то типа того.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, OMC - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325737) by [SlowHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/pseuds/SlowHoe). 



Невилл вздохнул, когда Малфой, его парень, прошел мимо него с тарелкой с шоколадными печеньями, направляясь прямо к своему объекту обожания.  
Его четырехлетний кузен Уолли.  
***

Два дня назад к ним домой приехала его бабушка вместе с мальчиком. Уоллис или Уолли был внуком его двоюродного деда, Франклина Лонгботтома. По словам бабушки, его двоюродный брат Альфред и его жена отправились во второй медовый месяц и считают, что Уолли должен познакомиться с главной ветвью семьи Лонгботтомов, вдохновиться на проявление своей магии.  
Августа Лонгботтом была только рада присмотреть за мальчиком, она считала, что семья должна сплотиться, особенно после войны.  
Невилл не видел в этом проблемы, тем более что за Уолли также хотел присматривать Элджи.  
Невилл вздрогнул, тем более, мальчик не проявлял магии, даже случайно.  
Он посмотрел на мальчика, играющего на ковре.  
Мальчик был точной копией Невилла — от каштановых волос до полноты.  
Он внезапно отвлекся от мыслей, когда зазвонил камин. Ответив, он обнаружил, что это его парень Драко Малфой.  
Черт, точно, они должны были пойти куда-то сегодня вечером.  
Он нервно ответил: «Др-Драко! Любимый! Эм, насчет вечера…."  
Его парень сузил глаза: «Да, я вижу, что ты не готов. А ну, впусти меня».  
Когда блондин вошел и собирался уже открыть рот, как вдруг он посмотрел мимо него и уставился.  
Невилл повернул голову в том же направлении и увидел, что его парень смотрит на Уолли.  
Он посмотрел на Драко: «В любом случае…!»  
Невилла прервала бледная рука, легшая ему на лицо и оттолкнув в сторону.  
Оправившись от удивления, Невилл увидел своего парня, стоящего на коленях перед его кузеном.  
— Привет, — глаза Невилла округлились от нежного тона в голосе его парня.  
— Меня зовут Драко, а тебя как зовут?  
Его маленький кузен смутился от такого внимания, мальчик пристально посмотрел на блондина и сказал: «Уоллес».  
Драко улыбнулся шире, если такое возможно: «Привет, Уоллес, приятно познакомиться. Ой, ты так мил!»  
Его кузен покраснел, как помидор, когда Невилл вмешался.  
— Как я уже собирался сказать, Дрей, я присматриваю за Уолли, моим кузеном, пока его родители в отъезде, так что, мне придется перенести свидание, извини, любимый.  
— О, шикарно, Лонгботтом, мы можем взять с собой твоего драгоценного кузена! — блондин улыбнулся, взяв в бледные руки лицо мальчика.  
— А?!  
Вот так Невилл, его кузен и его парень оказались в Фортескью, где он сидел в углу и ел шоколадный рожок, наблюдая за тем, как его парень кормит Уолли, сидящего на коленях у блондина.  
***

Это продолжалось около четырех дней, в течение которых Драко приходил к Невиллу рано утром, чтобы увидеть Уолли, а не его.  
Не то чтобы Невилл ревновал или что-то типа того.  
Блондин приходил с угощениями для Уолли, потом играл с ним, читал и, конечно, обнимал его.  
Конечно, Драко никогда не забудет про него и поцелует в щеку.  
Уолли даже встретился со старшими Малфоями, и известные своей холодностью люди высшего класса полюбили его брата!  
Да! Он тоже был в шоке!  
Как только они аппарировали в Малфой-мэнор, Уолли вытащили из рук его парня в объятия всегда элегантной и решительной Нарциссы Малфой, обнимающей его и воркующей над ним.  
Вскоре Невилл увидел Люциуса Малфоя, вошедшего в комнату, и напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать от старшего Малфоя.  
Ну конечно.  
Малфой улыбнулся Уолли и дал ему шоколадное печенье!  
В течение нескольких часов Малфои вели себя с его кузеном, как со своим внуком, что заставило Невилла странно себя чувствовать.  
Странно в том смысле, что Малфои вели себя так с Драко, и будут вести себя так с их будущими детьми…  
***

Был последний день пребывания Уолли с наследником Лонгботтомли, и это делало Невилла подавленным.  
За последние несколько дней Невилл увидел более мягкую сторону своего белокурого возлюбленного, когда он видел, как Драко ласков с его кузеном, его тело наполнялось теплом.  
Драко выглядел грустным, когда кузен уезжал, он даже купил ему подарок…  
В дополнение к подаркам от старших Малфоев.  
Когда другой кузен Невилла, Альфред, и его симпатичная жена приехали забирать своего сына, их совсем не взволновало то, что его обнимает бывший Пожиратель Смерти. Это успокоило Невилла.  
Когда семейка была готова уехать, Альфред отвел его в сторону и намекнул, что надеется получить приглашение на свадьбу раньше, а не поздно.  
К тому времени, как семья уехала, лицо Драко было грустным, а Невилл до сих пор был красным.  
Они оба сели на диван, и блондин положил свою голову ему на плечо. Невилл чувствовал, как он двигается, пока не оседлал его бедра. Тонкие руки обхватили голову, и он почувствовал, как мягкие губы коснулись его губ.  
Невилл тут же схватил блондина за талию, продолжая целовать, пока в легких не закончился воздух. Брюнет посмотрел на Драко, как только он начал говорить.  
— Мы ни разу не говорили о детях. Мне кажется, время пришло.  
Невилл, залившись краской, спросил:  
— Ты хочешь детей?  
— Да.  
— Со мной?  
— Конечно, — по лицу блондина расплылась ухмылка. — Зачем мне хотеть детей с кем-то другим?  
Невилл отвел взгляд и, наконец, ответил:  
— Ну, дело в том, что я хочу полного малыша. Ты уверен, что хочешь пухляша?  
Невилл ожидал отвращения, но ожидание не оправдалось — блондин лишь сомкнул руки вокруг его талии.  
— Знаешь, если ты пытаешься заинтересовать меня, то ты на правильном пути.  
— Что?  
— Да, я хочу пухлых детей! Они всегда интересовали меня, ведь они такие милые… Как ты думаешь, почему я тусовался с Крэббом и Гойлом?  
— Что? — глаза брюнета округлились. — Но ты ведь насмехался над моим весом в школе…  
— Конечно, я насмехался над тобой, но это лишь для того, чтобы скрыть желание обнять тебя. Тогда я считал, что ты очарователен. — Заявил Драко.  
Переваривая слова своего парня, Невилл подумал об их детях — его и Драко. В этот момент он почувствовал некое напряжение внизу и поднял Драко с коленей, неся в спальню.


End file.
